SN High School
by Star Paty
Summary: The world has been balanced like the ying-yang symbol.But as the ancient Chinese symbol, each world has a part of the other world and even if that part is small iit isn’t insignificant. Actually, that one part can doom the whole. Whole summary inside AU
1. Prologue

_**SN **__**High**____**School**_

During hundreds of years the world has been balanced like the ying-yang symbol. The Ying symbolized the humans while the Yang, the "nonhumans".

But as the ancient Chinese symbol, each world has a part of the other world and even if that part is small it isn't insignificant. Actually, that one part can doom the whole balance between worlds.

And it doesn´t help that the two worlds meet in a high school filled with hormones and teenage problems.


	2. The Hunt Begins

_**SN **__**High**____**School**_

Prologue: _During hundreds of years the world has been balanced like the ying-yang symbol. The Ying symbolized the humans while the Yang, the "nonhumans"._

_But as the ancient Chinese symbol, each world has a part of the other world and even if that part is small it isn't insignificant. Actually, that one part can doom the whole balance between worlds._

_And it doesn't help that the two worlds meet in a high school filled with hormones and teenage problems._

_Chapter 1 _

"Alright, now tell me, why are newborns vampires more lethal than mature ones, but not ancients?" Asked a dark haired brunette woman, sitting in a large red velvet chair next to the fireplace, to two 16 years old girls.

"Because they have less experience, plus less self control." Replied a black haired girl

"And?" The brunette asked turning to the other girl.

"And they are new to the taste of blood, so they can't seem to get enough. And the powers of a vampire grows with the vampire or, in special cases, they are born with them." Replied the pink haired

"Good. Newborns vampires can see there reflection in...?"

"Water." Replied the two girls at the same time

"And why that and not a mirror?"

"Because it's the only thing pure enough to show them there true selfs, whereas a mirror can't. But in ancient vampires also grows to disguise, so they can appear in mirrors and photos." The pink girl answered

"Correct. When do instincts kick in for a newborn?"

"After they've had their first taste of blood." Replied the black haired

"What is the period of time must dangerous of the newborns called?"

"The unawakened stage." Replied the two girls at the same time again

"Why is that? What happens in this stage?"

"They show all the signs, but they don't know they're a vampire yet."

"Until they have there first taste of blood." Finished the black haired for the pink haired.

"And the stage is dangerous because…"

"Because, if the newborns don't have a master to follow or learn from, they can accidentally show their vampires sides to the humans, and the unluckiest ones, to the hunters."

"That's my girls." The brunette smiled slightly, a cold and gentle smile, making the girls smile proudly.

"Okay, tough one now, what kind of vampires can turn humans into vampires?"

"A Pureblood vampire."

"An Elder pureblood vampire born with that power, to be exact." Corrected the pink haired, for the black haired.

"Like you, master." Replied the girls

"Very good, girls. You can go now" Both girls bowed and left the dark room.

"Not bad for only two years old vampires." Replied a purple haired woman as she stepped out of the darkness.

"What did you expect, Raven? I have this responsibility to all vampires and humans. To make sure none of the species die." Replied the dark brunette not even turning to the woman.

Raven sat on the other red velvet chair and stared at the woman sitting next to her

"You did the right thing by turning the girls in vampires. They would have died if it wasn't for you." The other woman turned to the fireplace and stared at it, remembering the awful night.

~Flashback~ 2 years ago

"_Hello there__ beauties."_

Their eyes widened, lurching to the right and spinning around to face the persons who had snuck up behind them. Green and pink eyes widened even more making both hug tightly their clothes and making the persons laugh coldly. Making their faces pale as they saw the persons laugh and the wicked fangs.

_  
__The black haired girl did the only thing she could do._

She ran and dragged the pink haired with her.

They dashed into an alleyway, hoping they could manage to lose them long enough to find help…  


_They__ had to find a safe place!_

And that was when the pink haired felt something cutting in her leg, that made her stop running making the black haired stopped too. The pink haired girl looked at her leg and saw a pocket knife dig into her skin as she cried out. She fell to her knees, making the blood fall into the small stones.  


"_Go" She said to her friend_

"_Not without you!" The black haired grabbed the pink haired waist and put one of her (pink haired) arm around her shoulders and ran. But luck wasn't with the girls, making them run into a dead end. They turn around and saw two men approaching them._

"Come on then, pretties. I promise I don't bite…hard." One of the men gave a sadistic grin, showing off his fangs.

The girls clenched their eyes shut and held on each other for dear lifes but soon to be separated and hold against the vampire's chests.

_Soon enough they both feel the fangs digging in their neck painfully and their blood being sucked._

_After a few seconds their vision started darkening and they knew they were only drops of blood away from dyeing._

"_There's a severe punishment for who disobey the Queens and drink all of the human blood, you do know that, right?"_

The girls tried to look up to see who talked but they couldn't. And all they heard was steps of two pairs of high heels, clicking against the cement, walking down the alleyway towards the group as then they passed out. 

_Dark brown (almost black) and purple eyes glowed coldly in the darkness making the group of vampires stiffened in surprise._

"Who the hell do you think you are, bitches?" The vampire holding the pink haired girl spit out, as he dropped the girl. The purple eyed woman catches the girl before she hit the cement ground. This surprised the vampires after seeing how fast the _**thing**__ catched the girl and returned to the other's side with the girl in her arms._

_The other__ woman slightly turns her head to the human laying against the purple eyed woman's chest._

"_Take care of the humans while I deal with the others Raven" The __woman said in a calm but yet cold, like steel, voice. _

_The group of vampires could only stare in shock. ´__**Raven**__ she said?! If the other was really Raven then the other must be…` Both vampires thought_

"_Very well, Patricia" The other woman replied. She catched the other girl from her capture arms and laid the humans against a wall._

_Patricia__'s eyes flickered from Raven and the humans back to the surprised and terrified vampires.  
_

"_**THE PATRICIA AND RAVEN?! THE QUEENS?! FUCK!**__"____One of the vampires spat out as the other, eyes wide as he took a step away from the woman in front of them._

"Now disobeying an ancient and royal rule plus insulting the queens. That's certain death…" Patricia placed a hand to her hip and regarded them all with an air of cool disdain, looking like she was regarding them all as insignificant insects, waiting to be squashed. "Then death shall be!" The group of vampires didn't even stood a chance against the elder vampiress because of her speed and strength.

_After the small battle Patricia walked near Raven and looked down to the 14 years old girls._

"_Well?"_

"_Suck the remaining blood of them, Patricia." Raven simply replied. Patricia's eyes widened at the woman proposal._

"_What?! Raven you know what will happen if I bite them!"_

"_I know! But it's the only way for them to survive! And don't worry there's a hospital near by in case you need more blood!"_

"_But what about your powers? Can't you do anything for them?"_

"_My healing powers don't work in almost bloodless and death humans!"_

_Patricia hesitated but kneed down to the girls. _

"_Corpse__s in the basement of the hospital?" Raven nodded. "After this, take the girls back to the mansion. I might pay a visit to the hospital" Raven nodded again and watched as Patricia grabbed the pink haired shoulders with her bloody hands and gentle sucked the few drops of blood remain, and repeat on the other girl._

~End of Flashback~

Patricia sighed. `If only we had arrived earlier. I'm not complaining about having two servants but I simply dirin´t want to make them that way! The poor Karen and Jenna dirin´t have a choice´ She thought

"You saved them! They don't blame you!"

"Stop reading my mind Raven!" Patricia replied a little annoyed

"I dirin´t! You became easy to read when it comes the humans. You really care for them."

"Yeah. And that's why I have to protect them. And that's why we start the hunt tomorrow!"

Raven's eyes widened as she stared at the now standing girl. And soon realized the girl was being serious and smirked. "Let the hunt begin"

_End of Chapter 1_


End file.
